An artificial lung, such as disclosed in JP-A-2007-289695, is configured to be used with an extracorporeal circulation apparatus to cause the blood to take in oxygen and eliminate carbon dioxide gas while in contact with air. The artificial lung has a structure in which a gas exchange membrane is interposed between the blood and air so that they are not in direct contact with each other.